Sans/Horrortale
Horror!Sans is a more horrific version of Sans, created by Tumblr user Sour-Apple-Studios. This AU takes place many years after a neutral route and things have turned for the worst. No matter how many puns this skeleton cracks or how many funny bones he manages to tickle, at the end of the day it's still eat or be eaten. Appearance Horror!Sans doesn't change much when it comes to attire. Like our buddy Classic!Sans, he wears a blue hoodie, black shorts with white stripes, a white shirt and instead of slippers, blue tennis shoes. His shirt also appears to be stained with blood, as shown in SAS's mini comic "Sanservice" His physical appearance is what really makes him stand out. Unlike Classic, Horror!Sans has a very large and very noticeable hole in his cranium. SAS mentioned that he got the injury from Queen Undyne herself! Like edgy mc my chemical romance aka Underfell!Sans, Horror has a very large, red glowing eye. It only narrows when he's feeling strong emotions and of course only dims during dark or unpleasant situations. If you compare this horrific skeleton to the player/Aliza you will see that he's only taller by a few inches, but has a large build. He's literally big boned. Personality A lot of people assume that Horror is some insane psychopath out on the hunt for some fresh human flesh. If you believe this, you're wrong. Yes, Horror is definitely not entirely sane, but there's still bits and pieces of his real self in there somewhere. He still absolutely loves puns, his brother of course, and on a darker note, psychological torture. You see, due to being trapped underground for so long, he's become extremely bored with everything and is generally unsafe to approach. Instead of chasing his prey he prefers to lure them into his trap. Which is why it's best to keep your distance and keep the guy entertained. Flipping to the more psychological side of things, Horror!Sans's head injury left him with mild retrograde amnesia and unpredictable mood swings. Bits and pieces from Frisk's neutral run are lost in memory. Powers and Abilities Horror's injury has left him with limited magic use. He can still summon bones, that includes a giant thighbone, which is held like a hatchet or axe. But there's been no mention of Gaster Blasters and his teleportation is limited. This is where his luring technique comes in handy. Relationships/Character Mentions Horror appears to be friends with Toriel, communicating with her from behind the door. Though in the Playable Teaser, he claims that he hasn't checked up on her lately and that he possibly made the mistake of telling her what it was like outside the Ruins. She hasn't taken it well. "In fact you could say it, 'ruined' her life." '' His relationship with Papyrus hasn't changed, they're still very close. But he questions how much time and effort should be put into his brother's puzzles. Yes, they have an interesting spin of bloody murder but they're not original. ''"...If it's not original, how much work is it really worth?" Horror doesn't care much for the player/Aliza. To him she's just another human that's about to meet their doom. When asking him about "Home" he replies with "Aw, gotta family waiting for ya? Nice parents? Friends? That's cute. But I doubt it. You look pretty miserable for a well-loved baby human." ''He then proceeds to insult the girl and explain how things down in the Underground are worse. ''"We're all basically stuck in a bad place, so welcome to the party." Horror has an extreme disliking for the Underground's new ruler, Undyne or "Queen Undick" is what he calls her. He hates her so much that he even convinced his own brother to eat any humans they come across instead of bringing them to her. They obviously don't see eye to eyesocket. "Personally, I kinda want her dead. But then who'd be left to rule this paradise?" He doesn't know much about Alphys's state. He presumes that she's dead. But he mentions how pieces of the humans that met their fate in Papyrus's traps go missing. This could either be Alphys at work or even Gaster. "I uh. I don't know how to answer that question yet. Though I figure she's dead. Probably." After asking about Alphys, you can ask about Gaster (Its hidden under the "..." text.) Horror!Sans will tense up, flash an unsettling smile and then bones will impale Aliza. Papyrus responds with a "SANS! NOT AGAIN!" and then the death screen appears with Flowey saying, "That's a touchy subject down here." Trivia/Extra *His dialogue ranges from helpful advice/encouragement to bad ideas and random gibberish. *In game, it's impossible to pass him unless the player has tasted Papyrus's spaghetti first. *Another mini comic piece, showing how a date might go in Horrortale. *He still drinks ketchup, not blood. *SAS doesn't mind if people ship their AU's characters. (Most common ship happens to be Aliza x Horror!Sans) Gallery IMG_0398.gif tumblr_o5mkfaJ6a61voa3eqo1_500.png|Horror!Sans-SAS meets UnderTomb Sans horrortale_sans_by_bluebutterflythings-da06d79.jpg horrosna_by_beethovenus-da9576o.png|Sprite by Beethovenus horrortale_sans__by_addicted2electronics-da5jmu2.png Category:Characters Category:Horrortale Category:Sans Category:Horror Category:Skeletons Category:Villains Category:The Judge Role Category:The Oppressed Vender Role